Paintball
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: "Salut, mini-pouce. Je suis caché dans l'appart' armé d'un flingue et de billes de peinture. Le perdant achètera la bouffe ce soir. À tout de suite." Quand Hinata trouve ce message, son seul réflexe est de sourire avec amusement. Kageyama allait morfler. Semi-UA / Bonne Kagehina Week !


**Paintball**

Résumé : **"Salut, mini-pouce. Je suis caché dans l'appart' armé d'un flingue et de billes de peinture. Le perdant achètera la bouffe ce soir. À tout de suite." Quand Hinata trouve ce message, son seul réflexe est de sourire avec amusement. Kageyama allait morfler.**

Pairing : **Kagehina, paraît que c'est la Kagehina Week en ce moment, je pouvais pas rater ça x)**

Genre : **Romance, fluff, beaucoup de fluff, OOC**

Rating : **T**

N/A : **OLAAAA ! :D**

**Bon sang, comme ça fait plaisir de revenir sur le site après deux mois sans écrire ;w; Il s'est passé tellement de choses entre mon voyage à Berlin, mon brevet et tout ça... x) Le temps est passé super vite, et on est déjà au mois de juin ! /SBAAAF/ Enfin bref, j'arrête de parler du beau temps, de ma vie, et toussa, ahem. C'est juste que j'avais tellement envie d'écrire quelque chose aujourd'hui, et comme c'était la Kagehina week, ben disons que j'en ai profité x) Donc voilà, texte tapé un peu à la va-vite, sûrement beaucoup de fautes parce l'auteure est une grosse flemmarde, pas de cohérence dans le texte, et encore bien d'autres choses, m'enfin... j'arrête mon charabia x)**

**Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

Hinata poussa un soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'il entra dans leur appartement, loué deux jours plus tôt avec son petit-ami Kageyama. Disons qu'ils avaient eu un vrai coup de chance, et ce, sur plusieurs détails : d'abord le loyer, qui convenait à leurs salaires, puis l'emplacement, qui n'était pas très loin de leurs boulots, et pour terminer, cerise sur le gâteau, il se trouvait à quelques minutes d'un terrain de volleyball. Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient signé les papiers et étaient devenus les heureux locataires du troisième étage,

"Je suis rentré !" annonça Hinata en quittant ses chaussures. Il n'entendit aucune réponse et en déduit que Kageyama n'était pas encore rentré - mais une feuille blanche posée sur le comptoir de l'entrée attira son attention, et il s'en empara pour lire le message griffonné dessus :

_"Salut, mini-pouce _(Hinata fronça des sourcils et sentit une veine pulser contre son front.) _Je suis caché dans l'appart' armé d'un flingue et de billes de peinture. Le perdant achètera la bouffe ce soir. À tout de suite."_

Son premier réflexe fut d'étirer un sourire amusé. Il avait reconnu sans trop mal l'écriture un peu maladroite de son petit-ami, et bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait en tête, il était prêt à relever son défi. Son deuxième réflexe fut de prendre l'arme et de récupérer les cinq billes de peinture qui lui servaient de balles, avant de s'aventurer dans l'appartement encore vide de meubles. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps d'en installer quelques uns, en particulier dans la cuisine - mais ils n'avaient même pas de lit encore...

Hinata continua à avancer tout en guettant le moindre mouvement de la part de Kageyama. Ce type était idiot, mais pouvait être vraiment malin quand il s'agissait de défi (par contre, les études, c'était vraiment autre chose...). Toujours sur ses gardes, Hinata entra dans la cuisine - avant de sursauter en sentant un choc contre son dos. Par réflexe il se retourna et vit Kageyama, un sourire provocateur au visage. Hinata grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il s'était bien fait avoir et palpa la tâche sur sa veste avant d'en constater la couleur. Du vert.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces armes ?" demanda-t-il en se tournant complètement vers son chéri.

"Oikawa me les a passé. Enfin, je t'expliquerai tout après ta défaite, mini-pouce."

Kageyama prédisait sa défaite avec une telle évidence qu'Hinata s'en trouva vexé, et pour se venger, tira sur le brun. Son tir atterrit contre sa joue - une grosse tâche bien bleuâtre qui coula sur son menton - et qui eût le don de provoquer Kageyama. Ce dernier essuya d'un revers de la main le liquide bleu et grimaça.

"Tu vas morfler." fit Hinata en étirant ses lèvres dans un rictus. Kageyama faillit lui répliquer un "j'aimerais bien voir ça", mais fut coupé par un autre tir d'Hinata qui s'écrasa contre son épaule. Agacé, il appuya à son tour sur la gâchette de son pistolet, propulsant la bille de peinture sur la cuisse du roux.

"Ah, j'oubliais. Le gagnant est celui qui n'a plus de balles le premier. Et évidemment, elles doivent toucher l'adversaire." déclara Kageyama. "Il m'en reste trois."

"Trois aussi." répliqua son petit-ami en tirant sur son ventre. "Maintenant, deux."

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils quittèrent la cuisine et se retrouvèrent dans le salon, une des pièces de l'appartement qui n'était pas encore meublée. Kageyama tira une nouvelle fois sur Hinata et toucha son poignet, avant d'enchaîner un autre tir qui atterrit sur son torse. Hinata grimaça, agacé par la situation, et décida d'attaquer à son tour - mais Kageyama l'esquiva et visa sa chevelure décoiffée et orangée pour finalement tirer sa dernière balle. Surpris, son petit-ami manqua de réactivité pour contrer, et en conséquence de cause, il ne se rendit pas compte que Kageyama avait jeté son arme et s'élançait désormais vers lui. Au moment de viser, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut Kageyama avant de tomber par terre et de sentir une paire de lèvres bien familières contre les siennes.

"J'ai gagné." murmura Kageyama contre ses lèvres,s'attirant une plainte de protestation de la part d'Hinata.

"Tricheur..." grogna-t-il en grimaçant. Le plus grand esquissa un sourire et se sépara de lui, puis il retira son tee-shirt tâché de peinture, laissant à Hinata tout le loisir d'admirer son torse nu. Ce dernier rougit légèrement - parce que bon sang, comment est-ce qu'un type aussi bien foutu que Kageyama avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un idiot comme lui - et se redressa avant d'embrasser délicatement sa clavicule. Ses mains tremblantes effleuraient à peine la peau de Kageyama que ce dernier les pris et les plaqua plus franchement contre son torse, les coinçant entre ses paumes et son torse.

"Touche-moi." soupira-t-il en se penchant vers son oreille. Hinata frissonna de désir, entendre la voix de Kageyama si rauque et si désireuse l'excitait tellement... Il releva la tête vers lui et l'embrassa, avant de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules.

"Emmène-moi jusqu'au lit..." souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

Kageyama se sépara soudain de ses lèvres et haussa un sourcil.

"Mais on a pas de lit."

"Qu- Aargh, peu importe ! Prend-moi par terre ou contre le mur, c'est la même chose !" s'écria Hinata, rouge de gêne. Kageyama poussa un soupir satisfait et retira la veste de son petit-ami, puis fit remonter son tee-shirt et le lui enleva.

"Tu devrais être plus discret. Les voisins t'ont peut-être entendu." fit-il moqueusement. Ces paroles eurent pour effet de faire rougir Hinata plus qu'il ne l'était - et il cacha son visage dans l'épaule de son amant, tellement embarrassé qu'il pourrait en mourir de gêne.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, si Kageyama le mettait dans de tels états ?!

* * *

"Donc... Oikawa-san te les a passé ?" demanda Hinata en fronçant des sourcils. Il caressa distraitement la joue de Kageyama, sur laquelle régnait encore une belle tâche bleue.

"Je l'ai croisé avec son cousin en rentrant du boulot. Il me les a filé sous prétexte que j'avais besoin de m'amuser." expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, se remémorrant parfaitement bien le déroulement de la scène.

"Oh... C'est sympa de sa part. On devrait aller le remercier."

"...mouais." grogna Kageyama en se redressant. S'allonger à même le sol n'était pas vraiment la chose la plus confortable qu'il ait connu dans sa vie... "Oublie pas d'aller acheter la bouffe."

"Raah, oui oui...!" maugréa Hinata - et il se redressa lui aussi avant de se stopper net.

"Quoi ?"

"Je... Je vais pas y aller comme ça ?"

Hinata désigna du doigt sa chevelure rousse, encore pleine de peinture. Kageyama le regarda avant de se lever, puis il le tira par le bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain.

"Donc... On prend un bain ?" lui proposa Kageyama en commençant déjà à ouvrir les robinets. Hinata sentit ses joues rougir devant tant d'attention et enlaça le dos de son petit-ami.

"...je t'aime, Tobio..." fit-il, sa voix à moitié étouffée contre le dos de Kageyama. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et esquissa un sourire avant d'embrasser la chevelure rousse d'Hinata.

"Moi aussi, crétin." soupira-t-il en guise de réponse.

_'Et tu le sais mieux que quiconque, Shouyo.'_

* * *

**Bon, pas vraiment de notes de fin pour aujourd'hui (je vvous épargne les malheurs de Splash, surtout que dans moins de deux semaines, c'est l'ėpreuve de l'histoire des arts et que c'est pile la pėriode où arrive ma corres allemande alors je vous dis pas xD).**

**Enfin, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne Kagehina week ! ;)**

**Big hug :3 ! \o**


End file.
